Bad Blood part 3 (Acquaintance)
by Lilinpo
Summary: 1x2,1xR,Rx2,3x4, 5x2?etc.vampire fic. Possibility of other coupling. Heero is a cold-blooded vampire.
1. Nightmare

  
My first vampire/Gundam Wing fic.   
Very, VERY!! Violent and Angst!!   
And very VERY YAOI!!   
This fic is in my site too, and a lot of people are eager to read more.   
I decided to post it here, so I'll be motivated to continue.   
There's some pics that goes with this fic, but I can't link it here.   
If you want to see them, just read this fic in my site:   


http://www.geocities.com/shijinka/index.html   
Once again, this is not a happy fic.   
Don't say I didn't warn ya.   
  
  
  
  


**

Bad Blood

  


Part 1:  
Nightmare

**

  


_________________________________________________

  
by Lilinpo   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Year:1878  
"Hello! We've been expecting you. Come in!!" Duo was thankful to be inside. The chilly night air was making goose bumps all over his body.   
The old priest offered to carry his bag.   
"No thank you. I can manage."   
Duo smiled and followed.   
_"I can't show you what I've got in here, buddy."_   
Duo smiled, his eyes wondering everywhere. The church was fairly big and very clean. Not even a spec of dust can be found. 

"Relena will be happy to see you, Dr. Maxwell. Just wait until you meet her." The old priest smiled. Duo smiled back.   
"How is she?"   
"Oh, she's doing fine, sir. Fine. She eats, drinks, and sleeps like any other teenage girls. She's a very fine girl, Dr. Maxwell."   
"Please call me Duo, father."   
The priest looked surprised at first, but smiled and nodded. Duo couldn't help but notice how kind the priest's eyes looked. Kind enough to be _human's_. 

_"Whoever your master is, ... I will enjoy killing him.. What kind of cold blooded monster would do such a thing to a person like you?..."_   
Duo sympathized him. The priest noticed the sad look on Duo's face.   
"Is something the matter, Mr. Duo?"   
Duo laughed.   
"Just Duo, father! No Mr., Dr. Just Duo. I feel very uncomfortable when people don't call me by my first name." 

When they reached the stairs, the priest turned to him.   
"I think Relena will like you very much. You are just the right person for her, doct-.. I mean, Duo."   
Duo giggled.   
"Can't wait."   
Just when they started to ascent the stairs, the door on the far right opened and a figure appeared. 

"Heero, there you are."   
The priest turned to Duo.   
"Duo, I like you to meet my grandson, Heero. Relena is very fond of him." 

  
Duo couldn't really hear what the priest was saying because the stranger's cold blue eyes were staring right into his wide violet eyes. He didn't know why, but the moment felt eternal. The stare sent a little shiver down his spine. 

"HEEERO!!"   
Duo came back, and turned to the opened door where the boy named Heero came out from. A girl, wearing a pink silk nightgown, rushed out the door and embraced Heero.   
"Heero--! You promised you'd sleep with me until morning-!! Liar, liar-!!" 

"See what I mean?"   
Duo turned to the priest and nodded in agreement.   
"Heero-. What you reading-? What is it about-?"   
Relena was just an inch shorter than Heero, but she was acting like an 10 year old.   
"When did she start acting like this, father?"   
Duo whispered to the priest.   
"Ever since she was abandoned by her parents... She was just 12 years old.." The priest sighed. 

"Heero-. Who is that?"   
Relena pointed at Duo.   
"Relena, what did I say about pointing people like that?"   
"It's okay, father."   
Duo smiled and pointed to himself.   
"I am Duo Maxwell. Who are you?"   
Duo pointed at Relena.   
Relena turned away.   
"I'm not telling." 

Still smiling, Duo reached inside his bag and took out a baby doll.   
"Too bad... I wanted her to have a new mommy..."   
Relena's eyes widened and ran down the stairs and stopped right in front of Duo.   
"Shhh.. She's sleeping.."   
Duo cradled the doll and looked in Relena's face.   
"Do you want to hold her?"   
Relena nodded violently. Duo laughed.   
"Okay, here you go. Be careful."   
Relena held the baby doll, but her hands were shaking as if the doll was real.   
"Would you like to be her mommy?"   
Relena looked at Duo surprised, but nodded her head quickly.   
"Would you let her sleep with you? She loves to sleep with her mommy."   
Relena smiled and slowly walked upstairs. She kissed Heero goodnight and went in her room. 

"Incredible.. Relena never listens to anyone.. Well, except Heero..."   
The priest took Duo's hands.   
"I knew you were the right person for Relena. Please... cure her?"   
Duo nodded.   
"I'll do everything I can. No more, no less."   
"Thank you.. Duo.."   
The priest squeezed Duo's hands.   
"Heero, show Duo to his room. You'll need some rest, Duo."   
Duo laughed.   
"Good idea."   
Duo and the priest went up the stairs and said goodnight. Duo was about to turn around and suddenly, his arm felt lighter.   
"That's okay.. Here, I can carry it.."   
Duo realized the boy named Heero has taken his bag. He reached for it, but Heero didn't permit him to take it.   
"You're tired. You need some sleep." 

That was all he said to Duo.   
  
  
  
  
_________________________   
  
Relena went straight for Duo's room the next morning. She had her "baby" in her arms, hair in a pig tail and a little red ribbon. She couldn't wait to show it to Duo. 

"Du-o-? Are you awake?"   
Relena knocked the door twice and went in without waiting for an answer.   
"Duo?"   
She noticed Duo's long hair on the bed. She smiled and tiptoed near his bed. She heard a soft snore from underneath the cover and giggled a little. She was just about to pull the cover, and then.... 

"KYAAAAAAHHHH!!!"   
Her hand was grabbed by Duo and she screamed so loud that it almost sent Duo to the ceiling.   
"Gotcha!!"   
Duo winked.   
Relena stared at Duo and laughed.   
"DU~O~! I was supposed to scare you!!"   
Duo laughed with her.   
"Duo, look! Look what I did to her!!"   
Relena proudly held the doll up in front of Duo's face.   
"Wow! You braided her hair! How nice!!"   
Duo was quite impressed. The doll's hair was in a perfect braid.   
"I can do it to your hair too!!"   
Duo smiled.   
"Could you? Wait, I'll get my brush."   
Duo opened his bag, careful not to show Relena the contents.   
"Here you go."   
Duo handed Relena his brush and turned his back towards her.   
Relena started to brush Duo's soft long hair. She liked the way it felt between her fingers.   
"..Duo? Why do you have long hair? You're a boy, aren't you?"   
"Last time I checked... I don't know... Never got around cutting it.." 

"Don't." 

"Huh?..."   
Duo turned around to make sure it was Relena who was behind him. He thought he just heard.... 

"Relena.... What was that scream about?..."   
Duo and Relena both turned to see Heero leaning on the door frame.   
"I was trying to scare Duo, but he got me instead."   
Both Relena and Duo giggled.   
"..Breakfast is ready..."   
"Okay. We'll go after I finish braiding Duo's hair. Heero look! Duo's hair is so beautiful!! See?"   
Relena held some of Duo's hair up and brushed her delicate fingers through it.   
"It's like silk! Don't you think?"   
Heero just smiled.   
"I'll be downstairs. Hurry."   
"Okay~!!"   
Relena waved goodbye to Heero and started to braid Duo's hair. Duo was amazed of how rapidly her fingers moved. Kind of reminded him of a machine of some sort.   
"There! All done!!"   
Duo got up and walked toward the mirror. He took the braid in his hand and smiled.   
"Thank you, Relena. I can finally eat food without tasting my hair."   
Relena laughed.   
"But Duo, you had it braided yesterday too."   
"Still. I like your braid better."   
Duo winked. Relena suddenly felt all hot inside. This was how she felt when Heero was around. But this was a little... different.... 

"Relena?"   
Duo was aware that Relena was staring at him awkwardly.   
Relena smiled and got her baby doll.   
"Look. You have the same braid with her!"   
Duo was still a little worried about her staring moment, but nodded in agreement.   
"Yep! Do you have a name for her?"   
"Duo."   
"Huh?"   
Duo blinked. Relena smirked.   
"She looks like you! So I'll name her Duo!!"   
  
  
  
  
  
  
There were only three people at the table. Duo, Relena, and Heero... The priest was nowhere to be found. When Duo asked where he was, Relena laughed and told him he never ate breakfast, probably out for a walk or visiting friends. Duo just smiled and nodded. 

"-And then Heero came, and you wont believe what he did!!-"   
Breakfast was very cheerful, especially for Relena. She told Duo that talking to Heero is like talking to a wall and having Duo for companion is much "funner".   
"Really? Why did he do that?!"   
Duo was just as happy as Relena, except for the fact that she kept making some grammar errors. But it didn't bother Duo. Seeing Relena happy made him smile. There was something about Relena that made him want to protect her. She was so _innocent.._

Even after breakfast, Relena kept on and on about Heero and herself. Heero just sipped his coffee and read the newspapers. 

"Relena, have you ever tried kicking or punching? It might help."   
"That's so mean~, Duo~!"   
Relena laughed.   
"Hey. Just trying to help."   
Duo grinned. He tried to stay focus on her stories, but his _plans_ kept interfering him.   
"No~. I will never kick or punch Heero~. I love him!"   
Relena ran to where Heero sat and hugged him from behind.   
"Ne? Heero."   
Relena kissed his cheek. Heero nodded, but kept reading the papers.   
"You're no fun."   
Relena sighed and went back to sit beside Duo. He was sitting on a luxurious antique chair that Relena insisted him to sit on.   
"Well, where was I?.."   
Relena was about to start her engine again. Normally, people would get tired of hearing her nonsense, but Duo listened. Partly because he was a psychiatrist and is here to investigate the cause of Relena's abnormal behaviors, but mostly, he listened because he was fascinated with this pretty girl. Not as a patient, but as a young woman. She was already seventeen, a year older than Duo. Average girls her age should be married or is thinking about marriage. Even have children. When they see Relena, they would probably see a weird and unfortunate girl and sympathize her. But to Duo, Relena was a normal young woman. And just like a normal young woman, she was waiting for that right person.   
He glanced at Heero, who was still reading. He's sure Relena loves him, but did Heero love her back? Will Heero provide all the love and care Relena needs?   
And then he looked at Relena, talking impatiently at him. He knew that his "real purpose" would change her life and probably haunt her, but he had to do it. He knew that he had to save her from _them_.... 

"Duo? Are you listening?"   
Duo apologized and asked her to repeat what she said. Relena blew up her cheeks.   
Every little thing Relena did was so sweet and innocent. Duo felt attached to her. He didn't want to see her smile go away and thought of changing his schedule till later, but he shook his head. 

_"No.. It has to be tonight...."_

"Duo? Is something wrong? You look sad..."   
Relena touched Duo cheek. At that point, he just wanted to take her and keep her forever. Keep her safe in his arms.   
"Nothing is wrong, Relena. Just wondering why you're so pretty, that's all."   
Relena blushed and giggled with her sweet voice. 

_"I don't deserve her... Not with these dirty hands..."_   
Duo looked at his hands.

He never noticed the two blue eyes watching his every move...   
  
  
  
  
________________________   
  
After saying good night to Relena and Heero, Duo wasted no time.   
He opened his bag and got his equipments. A large saw, a lighter, and a thick stick pointed at the end. He whispered a little prayer, a ritual he's been doing before the hunt. He kissed his cross necklace and closed his eyes. 

_"Sorry Relena.. This will change your life... forever..."_

He opened his eyes and stood up. He was ready....   
  
  
  
  
  
"Relena!"   
He shook her shoulders.   
"Relena, wake up!!"   
Relena rubbed her eyes while she got used to the light.   
"DUO!! Why are you bleeding!?"   
As her eyes became more focused, she realized Duo was covered with blood. Her eyes wide with pure horror and her body began to shake.   
"Not my blood.. We got to get out of here! Now!!"   
Duo picked her up and ran downstairs. 

The hunt was a success, or so he thought. He have spotted the "Master" and killed him. He made sure he was dead by lighting his body on fire. He sighed deeply while the ancient creature screamed in agonizing pain. He was on his way back to the church to get Relena, but was grabbed from behind. He quickly turned around to see the old priest. Duo quickly shoved him against the wall and stabbed him. As the priest's hands reached to pull the stick out, Duo charged with the saw and decapitated him. The blood splattered everywhere, especially on Duo. Duo dropped the saw and stepped back, breathing hard. 

"What the hell is going on?!.." 

He ran. He was confused, but knew the first thing he had to do was take Relena to a safe place.   
"Ow... Duo.. you're hurting me!"   
Duo dropped his thoughts and looked at Relena. His arms were squeezing her so tight that it was making marks.   
"Sorry, Relena.. But we've got to get out as fast as we can!!"   
Relena wasn't that light for Duo. Relena was a little taller than him and he didn't have enough strength to carry her and run at the same time. But he had to keep moving. 

_"I'm sure I've finished the Master... Why the hell was that old priest alive?!"_

Only one answer came in his mind: _The Master was still alive..._

For the first time, Duo was frightened. He has made many mistakes during his hunt, but never _this...._

"..Smoke... I smell smoke..."   
Relena looked around.   
"Look!! There's smoke coming out from that morgue!!"   
Relena pointed at Duo's hunting ground. She kept wiggling in Duo's arms and almost made him trip.   
"Relena.. Please.... Hold still...."   
Duo said between his breath. He was out of air and needed to slow down. 

"But Heero!! What about Heero?!!"   
Duo almost choked on air. He was so scared and confused that he had forgotten about the boy with cobalt blue eyes. 

"I'll get him..."   
Duo gently put Relena down.   
"You run in that village in front of you and say Duo sent you. And stay there, okay?"   
Relena nodded. Duo's first priority was Relena, but he knew she needed Heero. He knew Heero would be the only one who can comfort her. 

Duo turned back to the church and started to run.   
"DUO!!"   
"Run, Relena!! I'll bring Heero to you.."   
"But!.."   
"Just go!"   
"But Duo!!.." 

Just then, Duo detected a shadowy figure approaching to them. 

"He's already here." 

Duo heard Relena's voice right beside his ear and felt pain on the nape of his neck. 

Before he went out, he saw two blue eyes, smiling coldly at him....   
  
  
  
  
  
  
     "Du~o~! Wakey Wakey~!!" 
Duo heard a sweet voice. He opened his eyes slightly and saw a smiling face of Relena.   
_"Am I in heaven..?"_

That thought faded away when he saw another tall figure sitting on a chair in the corner.   
Heero Yuy. 

Duo sighed and shook his head.   
_"No.. Only in hell..."_   
Duo chuckled. 

"OH!! He's awake! Duo is awake, Heero!!"   
The girl skipped to Heero and hugged him. He just nodded, but Duo saw the flash of inhumanity in those eyes.   
"Relena... Go to your room..."   
Duo closed his eyes.   
_"This can't be happening.."_

"Ooooh!! Are you going to make Duo one of us!?"   
Relena ran to the bed and kissed Duo's cheeks.   
"You're going to be with us, Duo!!"   
Duo smiled, but kept his eyes closed.   
"..Great..."   
He whispered. 

Relena sang and hopped out of the room.   
Duo covered his eyes with his arms. He wasn't angry at Relena, rather felt sorry for her. All the clean and innocent image of her crumbled like a rock.   
He heard the door close and footsteps coming closer. He wanted to run and scream for help, but he knew it was useless.   
The footsteps stopped. Duo knew Heero was standing right beside the bed, looking down at him. He kept his arms crossed in front of his eyes. 

"....How..?.."   
Duo broke the silence. He wasn't really expecting an answer, but response came.   
"I erased the smell."   
Duo just nodded, his lips smiling. But his eyes were not.   
"You put your own scent on that man in the morgue..."   
Silence. 

Duo gasped when he felt cold hands on his arms. He was forced to put his arms on the sides and saw the blue sapphire-like eyes.   
"...You killed her..."   
Duo whispered. Heero cocked his eyebrow.   
"You killed Relena!!"   
Duo started to resist violently. He felt fire burning inside of him. But that fire was only swept away by the cold stare.   
"She needed... or should I say, wanted me. I could have left her to die if I wanted."   
Heero gently stroke Duo's hair away from his face. Duo realized that his braid was undone.   
"Relena was right... It is like silk..."   
Heero snickered and took some strands of hair to his nose. He loved the sweet scent and kissed it. 

"...Just kill me now..."   
Duo looked away. He was afraid to see Heero. 

His face almost showed... affection? _Impossible.._

"No... I am going to give you a new life..."   
Heero came on top of Duo and licked his neck. Duo froze.   
"...Don't.. do this..."   
He heard a chuckle.   
"..Please... don't..."   
Heero's face came up to Duo's. He licked his cheek, and that's when Duo noticed he was crying. But at that point, he didn't care. 

"Shhhhh.. It's only a little sting..."   
Duo looked up at Heero. Somehow, his cold voice and icy stare was comforting. He felt warm lips on his own.   
"...?!.."   
Before he could react, he felt a sharp sting on his neck. He winced and tried to shove Heero away, but was too numb.   
"Ahhh...." 

At first, all he felt was pain and anger, but as his blood was sucked tenderly by this powerful creature, he felt pleasure and somewhat... secured. He knew Heero wasn't doing this just to satisfy his physical cravings, but he literally "felt" how Heero felt deep inside.   
"Aa.. a...He..ero.."   
Duo begged, for what he didn't know. Heero saw the desirous eyes and sank his fangs deeper. He felt Duo's body tense, and smiled inwardly. 

_"...What's happening to me..?.."_   
Duo never felt so satisfied and tranquilized in his life. The world around him was spinning, but it didn't matter. Nothing mattered anymore. The only thing he wanted was that warm lips around his neck. 

And then, he saw an image... 

_"A little boy?"_

The little boy was all alone. 

_"Heh... Just like me..."_

Duo smiled as darkness swallowed him.   
  
  
  
  
_________________________________________________      Duo was dreaming.
He was running in a open field, filled with flowers.   
All the worries, sadness, loneliness.....   
Gone. 

Something sweet was running through his mouth. Tasted so _good_....   
But the sweet liquid was going away. 

_"NO!!.."_

Duo reached out. He wanted more. He was thirsty.... 

Someone was stroking his hair, admiringly.   
It felt so right. 

He opened his eyes. 

_"..Heero..."_   
Heero was smiling down at him, brushing his fingers through Duo's hair. 

"!!?"   
Suddenly, Duo became aware that he was grabbing Heero's wrist. And...   
_"I'm...drinking his blood?!.."_

He wanted to push it away, and spit it out, but he was very thirsty. He was like a newborn infant, sucking on his mother's breast. 

_"I'm... letting his blood...mingle with mine?!.."_   
He was disgusted at the thought. Disgusted by himself. But still, he held Heero's wrist possessively, and kept drinking. He didn't want to stop. 

  
Image of Father Maxwell appeared. 

_"NO!! Father!!"_

Duo pushed Heero's arm away and shoved him with unbelievable strength. He dashed out of the room. 

"Heero!?"   
Moments later, Relena came rushing in and helped Heero up.   
"Where's Duo?! Did he run away!??"   
Relena started to head out, but Heero grabbed her shoulder. 

"No.. I know where he's going..."   
  
  
  
  
  
Father Maxwell had just finished putting the children to sleep when he heard a strange noise.   
"Who's there?"   
He opened the front door and his eyes went wide.   
"DUO!!"   
Duo was on the ground, blood from his mouth and neck. Father Maxwell immediately carried him in the church and locked the doors. 

"..Father..."   
"It's alright, Duo. You're safe..."   
Father Maxwell fixed his wounds and smiled.   
Duo shook his head.   
"..No I'm not..."   
Father Maxwell was silent. He knew there was no way to help him. It was already too late... 

Duo rose abruptly and took Father Maxwell by surprise. He went over to his room. Father Maxwell waited patiently. He had no idea what came in Duo's mind, but knew it was something unpleasant. 

"..Duo..."   
Father Maxwell sighed when he saw Duo return. He had a big pointed stick in his hand, which he used to hunt.   
"No Father... It's the only way..."   
Duo took Father Maxwell's hand and placed the stick in it. He opened up his shirt and pointed at his heart.   
"Aim it here... It'll be over quickly..."   
Father Maxwell shook his head and dropped the stick.   
"No Duo. We have to think of another way..."   
"Father!.."   
Duo retrieved the stick.   
"Father... Please...."   
Duo held out the stick.   
"...For both of us..."   
Duo looked pleadingly up at him. 

"..Duo..."   
Father Maxwell didn't move. He loved this child. He took care of him ever since he was a little child and supported him to be a good student and a good doctor.   
And also a killer.   
He knew how much he hated _them_. How hard it must be for him to be involved with _them_. And this... This was terrible.. 

"..Like a nightmare..."   
Father Maxwell moaned.   
Duo assented. 

For a while, they just stood there. Looking at each other's eyes, asking and answering questions. Father Maxwell finally made up his mind.   
He took the stick.   
"..I..I am sorry.. Duo.."   
His hands were trembling..   
"For what?!"   
Duo grinned. He embraced Father Maxwell.   
"If it weren't for you, I'd be dead anyway... I made it this far because of you, Father..."   
He kissed him on the cheek. Father Maxwell wept. 

"Please... Get this over with..."   
Duo squeezed him harder. He didn't want this... He didn't want to be a monster...   
Duo finally released him and stood motionless. He could see Father Maxwell still struggling.   
"Father... I'm sorry to make you do this... But.. I'm already dead..."   
Duo smiled.   
"The Duo you knew... is gone.." 

Father Maxwell groaned.   
_"Oh.. Duo.. My poor Duo...."_   
He took position. He looked straight at Duo.   
"...Good.. bye.. my son.. I love you..."   
Duo closed his eyes. 

He felt the hot blood splattering on his face. Finally... Peace..   
But then, he realized.... It wasn't his blood...   
He opened his eyes and froze. 

There he was, smiling down at him, holding Father Maxwell around the neck and the stick... going through his heart.   
"..Don't worry.. Father... I will take care of him.."   
Heero dropped the body on the ground, like a child who was no longer interested in his toy.   
  
"A...ah.."   
Duo broke down on his knees and crawled to the lifeless body. He lifted his head and caressed it.   
"No.."   
_"This wasn't how it supposed to be!!"_   
"..No..." 

Heero widened his eyes when he saw drops of liquid on Father Maxwell's face. Duo was crying.. 

Before he knew it, Duo was jumping at him. It took Heero by surprise, but regained his calmness and seized Duo's wrists effortlessly.   
"UWAAAHHHHhh!!"   
But still, Duo tried to fight. He squirmed, kicked, and even tried to bite himself free. Heero got annoyed and threw him across the room.   
"Gya!.."   
Duo choked as his body hit the wall and fell. He was thankful he lost consciousness. 

Heero exhaled loudly and licked the wounds he received by Duo. He was amazed at the strength the boy possessed. He advanced to Duo, who was leaning on the wall, moonlight from the window reflecting his peaceful face. 

"I'll be waiting, Duo..."   
He knelt down and kissed him.   
Before he got up, he took some of Duo's hair and pulled them off. Duo gave a little yelp, but he was still in his dreams. Heero watched as new set of hair grew on Duo's head.   
He sniffed Duo's hair and called Relena. 

"Yes? Heero."   
Relena came out of the children's room, blood all over her pretty face.   
"... Save one.."   
Relena tilted her head. She was puzzled at Heero's order, but nodded.   
"Okay. Whatever you say, love."   
Relena went back in the room. 

Heero walked to the entrance door. Before he went out, he turned to see Duo for the last time. He chuckled. 

"We have all the time in the world, Duo."   
  
  
  
  
  
_________________   
Duo was wakened by a strange noise.   
He thought it was a dream at first, but realized it was a baby's cry. 

"..Oww..."   
He touched the side of his head where it was aching. Reminding him of the events that took place earlier...   
"..Father..."   
He stood up and walked around, but couldn't find Father Maxwell anywhere...   
_"..Was it a dream?.."_   
Duo walked to the children's room where the noise was coming from. As he opened the door, he gasped.   
"..Oh...my..go..d.." 

The room was like a scene from hell. All covered in blood, body parts everywhere.   
Little.. children's...   
Duo was about to faint. He couldn't take it anymore.. He leaned on the door and slid down.   
_"..Why?.. Why!?.. WHY!!"_   
Duo was screaming and sobbing uncontrollably. This was too much... 

  
He calmed down, reminding himself that he had heard a baby crying. He stood up and listened carefully. He walked around, careful not to step on the bodies. He detected a little movement underneath the bed. He rushed to it and squatted down to see a beautiful blond baby boy. 

"..Quatre..."   
He took the crying boy in his arms and cradled him.   
"Oh.. Quatre... You're alive.. you're alive!.."   
He cried and kept kissing the baby in his arms. 

  
And thanked whatever force that allowed him to live...   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


End  
Part 1:  
Nightmare

  
  
  
  


_________________________________________________________________

  
I had part 2 of this fic up for a long time on my site... I've decided that I'll update chapters first on my site and then here on Fanfic.Net.   
The visitors on my site has been waiting so long.. They're my first priority.^_^   
If you can't wait for the chapters, just come and take a peek of my site. It might have the next chapter.   
Lilinpo(shijinka@hotmail.com)   
  



	2. Disturbance

  
I've finally found the original html...   
Enjoy^_^   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Bad Blood

  


Part 2:  
Disturbance

  
  
  


___________________________________________

  
by Lilinpo   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
    

"Quatre-! Wait~!!"
The boy with beautiful blond hair stopped running and turned to his friends.   
"Don't just run out from school like that! We were looking for you!"   
One of the boy ran up to Quatre. The others approached, nodding in agreement.   
"Sorry, guys," Quatre smiled, "Duo is waiting for me."   
  
"We know today's a special day for you Quatre."   
A girl with pigtails smiled, still out of breath.   
"But let us celebrate too."   
The girl placed a wreath of flower around Quatre's neck.   
"Happy Birthday, Quatre!!"   
  
Quatre blinked at first, but his face quickly turned into a warm smile.   
"Thank you, Marie."   
He kissed the girl's cheek, which turned deep red. She tried to hide it by covering her face and everyone laughed.   
"Okay, okay, time for a real present. Mine was actually expensive."   
The boy with red hair gave Quatre a box.   
"Hey~! It took me hours to find these flowers!!"   
The girl name Marie slapped the redhead's shoulder and laughed. The others joined her. The redhead nudged Quatre's arm insisting him to open the box. Inside, just as Quatre thought, was filled with assortments of chocolate. Looking in the box, the others sighed.   
"You always give Quatre chocolates... You know he doesn't like sweets..."   
Marie crossed her arms. The redhead picked one piece and devoured it.   
"What's wrong with truffles? The cocoa powder makes it bitter, so it's not that sweet. Look at those delicious Truffes Au Chocolat, and these magnificent Gateau Au Chocolat de Nancy!! How can I resist!!"   
He took some more from the box and consumed it. The others sighed again. They knew the only reason the boy buys these is because he'll end up eating it. He had bought it last year for Quatre on Christmas, but he ended up eating more than half of it. Quatre didn't mind because he wasn't a big fan of chocolate, which was unusual for a boy his age.   
He didn't like candies, but there was one thing he could eat everyday...   
  
"Thanks guys. I.. I don't know how to put it in words... but.."   
"Well, then don't say it. You know this is nothing.. Besides... this is going to be your last birthday with us..."   
The redhead hugged Quatre and scrubbed his head. Quatre grumbled, but didn't resist. He wanted to cry, but kept it inside.   
"Quatre...."   
Marie called.   
"Don't forget us... Come visit sometimes.. I.. I'll write to you everyday."   
Marie's voice was barely audible. She faced down, tears ready to spill from her eyes.   
She yelped when suddenly, warm arms embraced her neck. She went red when she found Quatre's face not far from hers.   
"Thank you, Marie.. I'll write to you too.."   
Tears filled her face, but she smiled and nodded. Quatre wasn't sure if he could hold back his own tears anymore. But no matter what, he didn't want to cry in front of his friends.. He was afraid that if he starts crying, he won't be able to stop. He's been with this gang for almost five years and they became so attached they were more like family than friends. He still couldn't believe he was going to leave this town in a week.   
  
"... Well, hurry along! You can't keep Duo waiting!"   
The redhead slapped Quatre's shoulder and pushed him. Quatre nodded and started to run.   
"I'll see you guys tomorrow!"   
"BYE~!"   
Everyone waved goodbye and looked at each other.   
  
".... I can't believe he's going away..."   
Marie wiped her tears with her sleeves. They all knew it was best for Quatre and he was going to be happier in the big city where there's lots of opportunities.   
"Ahh, come on! We're supposed to be happy for him!! We all know he doesn't belong here!"   
The redhead started to walk. The others followed.   
"... You're right..."   
Marie nodded in agreement. The smallest boy in the group rushed in front of everyone.   
"Hey~! Let's go to that new park near my house! They have train rides and boats... I've been there with my father. It's great!!"   
They all agreed and started to head for the park. They all needed some distraction so they won't think about Quatre as much.   
  
"... Is Duo going with Quatre?"   
Marie asked the redhead.   
"Nope. I've asked Quatre and he told me he's going to stay here."   
Marie nodded.   
"I see..."   
"I've been wanting to say this, but.. doesn't he look like a girl?!"   
The little boy giggled.   
"Sure does! Have you seen him with his hair undone? He's quite a doll."   
The boys started to laugh.   
"Don't make fun of him! He is the most handsome man I ever saw."   
Marie scolded them. The redhead crossed his arms.   
"We're not making fun of him. But I becha he looks better than most of the girls in this town!"   
The other boys laughed in agreement. Marie just glared at them.   
"He looks the same everyday! I mean.. he's been with us for years but he never changes. Like he never grows old or something.. sort of like Peter Pan!!"   
Marie smiled.   
"Or like a vampire..."   
The boys turned to Marie who had a devilish grin on her face. The redhead sighed.   
"You read too much of those fictional monster books, Marie. Why don't you start reading some real books?"   
"But they are real! Vampires do exist!"   
The boys started to snicker, but the younger boys were unsure.   
"Yes, Marie. I can turn into a wolf at full moon."   
The redhead howled and made the boys laugh even louder.   
"They are here! In this town! And I've seen them! Three of them!!"   
Marie was shouting now. The redhead rolled his eyes.   
"So, what did they look like? Did they have red scary eyes and long black capes?"   
"No, they look like ordinary human. He had dark hair and was with a girl vampire. The other one was alone and a lot taller-"   
"Wait a minute! A girl vampire? A vampirette?"   
The redhead snorted.   
"Okay we heard enough.. We all know they don't exist.. and they only come out at night... Although Duo does look the same way he did five years ago.."   
"Who cares? He's such a sweet person. I wouldn't care if he really was a vampire. I'll still love him!"   
Still angry of the redhead, Marie hurried along.   
"You're right. We all love him and Quatre no matter what."   
The redhead followed Marie. Everyone agreed.   
Marie looked up in the sky.   
  
"I wonder what he's going to do after Quatre leaves..."   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
_________________________   
  
"DUO~! I'm ho~me!!"   
Quatre swung the door open and ran to the kitchen. Something was boiling in the pot and wonderful smell came swerving from the oven. Quatre smiled and rushed to the library.   
"Du~o~! Are you in here?"   
Quatre opened the library door, and just as he expected, found the person he was looking for.   
"Hey~, birthday boy! How was school?"   


  
Duo was up on the ladder with a thick book on his lap. He would always be reading a book in the library, and already has finished reading all of them. But he would be reading these books all over again.  
But it wasn't that Quatre was worried about.   
"Duo, you have to start reading different books. Or you'll be like Marie.. obsessed.. There are some great novels out there you can enjoy."   
"These books will come in handy... Besides.. it's good to know your enemy. Did you know vampires are a little more flammable than humans?"   
Duo started to giggle. Quatre sighed.   
"Duo, you know I am serious.."   
Duo stopped smiling.   
"So am I."   
Quatre was stunned to see Duo look so serious. He was always smiling that it actually made Quatre think Duo was incapable of being serious.   
  
"... Duo.. _He_ won't find you..."   
Quatre spoke softly. Every time Duo was in the library, Quatre was afflicted by sorrow. Because Quatre knew every time Duo's in the library reading, he's always thinking about _him_.   
"I hope so."   
Duo snickered and closed the book.   
"Well.. shall we start our celebration?"   
Quatre smiled and nodded.   
"Yes. We shall."   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Here's our first course, Mr. Quatre."   
Quatre giggled as Duo served dinner. There were candlelight and flowers on the middle of the table, new tablecloth to go with the design on the silverwares. Duo always made Quatre's birthday a very special day.   
"Escargots a la Bourguignonne. I recommend a white wine for this meal."   
Duo poured Quatre's drink first and then his.   
  
"And now, a little toast for Mr. Quatre Raberba Winner. I've seen him grow from year zero. It wasn't easy changing his dirty diapers and putting him to sleep. He never wanted to eat out on his birthdays, making me do all the cooking. But now, he is all grown up and will be heading for the city for the expensive university I had to pay for his education. Pretty soon, he'll force me out in the streets to beg for money. But I wish him all the luck I can give him, and I hope he'll stay out of drunken parties.. Happy 16th birthday, Quatre."   
Quatre laughed and gave Duo a toast. They both sipped the wine and started to eat.   
  
"Hey, hey. Don't eat too much. I still haven't served my specialty yet."   
Duo got up from his seat and disappeared in the kitchen and brought back a second set of plate.   
"Here's the main course, Filet de Sole Ile de France. Definitely a red wine."   
Duo poured red wine in a new wine glass. Quatre was still working on the first course.   
"How do you do it, Duo? These are so delicious!! Why don't you become a chef?"   
"Please~. I wouldn't sell any of my plates for all the money in the world!"   
Quatre chuckled and resumed eating.   
"Now, this.. I could eat everyday!"   
  
  
  
  
  
  
"How are your friends?"   
Duo asked, sipping his coffee. They've finished their meal and Duo made some coffee to go with the cake he baked.   
"They're fine. Did you see the wreath on my door?"   
"Yep. Marie made them for you, right? She must really like you.. You hardly see any flowers during this time... It must have taken hours finding those flowers.."   
Quatre gasped. He was in such a hurry to go home that he didn't even think about that.   
"... Oh yeah... She said herself it took hours..."   
Duo stared at Quatre.   
"You mean, you didn't think about that? Oh, Quatre, Quatre, Quatre! You're only 16 and you already broke a girl's heart."   
Duo shook his head and ate his cake.   
"I'll apologize tomorrow... Oh, you want some chocolate?"   
Quatre remembered the boxful of chocolate he received earlier.   
"Let me guess.. The redhead Alex?"   
Quatre giggled and nodded. Duo laughed and started to munch on them.   
"Hmm.. not bad.. I like the ones he got you last time though..."   
Quatre smiled and ate Duo's cake. This was going to be the last time he'll enjoy eating Duo's homemade cake... and along with rest of the wonderful meals he makes..   
The last time he'll celebrate with Duo.   
He was going to Oxford, the university he's been wanting to attend ever since he was 10 years old. He is the top student at his school and everyone encouraged him to go to the city so he can find better jobs. But somehow, Quatre felt uneasy.. Something wasn't right. He's been awaken by strange dreams lately and was beginning to worry about Duo.   
He didn't feel right about leaving this town...   
Leaving Duo...   
  
".... Duo..?.."   
Quatre whispered. Duo was still munching on the chocolates.   
"Hmmm?"   
Duo looked up at Quatre, chocolate all around his mouth. Quatre chuckled.   
"You are covered with chocolate."   
Quatre wiped Duo's face with a napkin.   
"I'll clean it later. I'm still eating anyways."   
Duo brushed Quatre's hand aside and was choosing the next chocolate. Quatre grinned and shrugged.   
_"And he calls me a kid..."_   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
___________________________________________   
  
"Ready, Quatre?"   
Quatre looked up and nodded.   
"What's wrong with you? You're supposed to smile when you're happy!"   
The redhead Alex nudged Quatre on the shoulder.   
"Ow.. Hey that hurts.."   
Quatre laughed, shoving Alex away.   
  
Quatre and his friends went camping for five days in the mountains. They swam in the near by lake, went fishing, cooked together, ate together, sang together..   
  
"Camping was fun, wasn't it?"   
Marie grabbed Quatre's arm and smiled.   
".. Sure was.."   
  
Five days without parents and school. Total freedom...   
Some of the younger kids couldn't come because their parents thought it was too dangerous. But they wanted to go so bad, some of them sneaked out of their bedroom. Of course, they got in big trouble when they got back. But no one cared. They all had a good time and most of all, they were happy to be with Quatre.   
  
  
  
_"Hello. My name is Quatre. Nice to meet you."_   
The first day Quatre moved in their town, the group thought he was the snobby type. He was well dressed, well mannered, and very attractive. The grown ups were very fond of him, so the kids thought they would never get along with the new kid. But they were wrong.   
  
_"Let's go fishing!!"_   
Ever since they can remember, Quatre was the center of the group. Quatre wasn't bossy, but everyone wanted to follow him around.   
  
  
_"I'm going to Oxford..."_   
  
That is why everyone was shocked to hear Quatre was leaving this town. Many of them cried and even tried to convince him to stay, but Alex always yelled at them.   
"He can't stay here! He'll be wasting his life if he doesn't go to the city. He doesn't belong here!!"   
It was a little harsh, but everyone knew Alex wanted Quatre to stay too. But they wanted Quatre to be happy and they knew it was Quatre's dream to go to Oxford. From that day on, they all promised to encourage Quatre and support him.  
As a friend, that was the best they could do.   
  
  
  
  
"Here's your ticket."   
Duo ran up to them and handed Quatre the train ticket. Quatre looked at Marie and Alex. They both nodded and smiled.   
"Good luck, Quatre."   
"You promised to write."   
The other kids started to cry and crowded around Quatre. Alex sighed deeply.   
"What a cry baby!! I thought we all agreed not to cry!!"   
Alex rubbed their heads. The kids wiped their tears and tried to smile, but all they could do was swallow their hiccups.   
  
"... Thank you.. guys.. for making my life filled with love and happiness... I love this town.. the people.. my friends... I will come and visit sometimes, okay?"   
Quatre smiled and patted the young one's head. They all nodded and hugged Quatre.   
  
"Can't keep the train waiting, Quatre."   
Duo picked up Quatre's suitcase. Quatre nodded and approached the entrance.   
"Good luck, Quatre!!"   
"Go show those city snobs what you're made of!!"   
Quatre's throat was beginning to throb. He waved his hand without turning around and followed Duo inside.   
  
"Toothbrush is in here, socks and underwear in here, and-"   
"Duo, I know."   
Quatre's face was beginning to turn red. Many faces were staring at them. Quatre can't blame them. A boy his age was acting like his mother...   
"If you need something, just yell. I'll come flying."   
"Literally."   
"Literally."   
They both said it at the same time and laughed. Duo embraced Quatre.   
  
"Go get those snobs."   
Quatre chuckled.   
"Okay, _Alex_."   
  
Quatre turned around to see his friends waving at him from the window. He waved back.   
"... I'll miss them..."   
Duo rubbed Quatre's soft blond hair.   
"You can visit them! It's not the end of the world!"   
Duo headed back out. Quatre turned quickly back at him.   
"DUO!!"   
Duo stopped and turned around, smiling.   
"You'll be fine, Quatre. I knew you since you were drooling all over the place. Don't worry."   
Quatre opened his mouth to say something, but whistles started to blow. Duo rushed to the door.   
"Be careful, Quatre!"   
Duo turned to have a last quick glance and jumped out.   
"Du-!"   
Quatre stood up and tried to yell, but the train was starting to move. He slowly sat back down and looked out the window. Alex and Marie were walking along with the train and the kids were yelling something. Quatre looked at Duo, who was standing still and waving happily at him. Quatre raised his hand.   
  
".. You too.."   
  
  
So Quatre went, to the big city he always dreamt of going.   
  
"I'm worrying too much.."   
Quatre sighed and began to read a book. It was a two-hour ride. Might as well get comfortable.   
But he couldn't concentrate. He was still uneasy about Duo.   
  
Something was telling him not to go.   
Something was not right.   
  
A disturbance.   
  
He shook his head and pushed it aside.   
  
  
This was the beginning of the new chapter. A new life. His dream come true.   
He closed his eyes to think about new friends and professors he'll meet there.   
He became calm and fell asleep.   
  
  
  
  
Not knowing the nightmare will start all over again.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


End  
Part 2:  
Disturbance

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
________________________________________________________________   
Just in case: I don't think (all) people that goes to Oxford is snobby. I know one of them.   
Things that I write in my fics do not (necessarily)reflect my opinion.^_^;   
  
Bad Blood   
a fanfic from:   
Alternating Current [http://www.geocities.com/shijinka/index.html]   
Lilinpo(shijinka@hotmail.com)   
  
  



	3. Acquaintance

Bad Blood

  


Part 3:  
Acquaintance

  


_________________________________________________

  
by Lilinpo   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Excuse me. Do you know where the biology class is?"   
"Sorry. It's my first year too."   
The girl's eyes widened.   
"Oh. I thought you're already familiar with this place.. I mean, you seem to know where you're going.."   
The girl waved and ran to other students to ask her question. Quatre smiled and continued to walk to his dorm.   
  
He knew where his room was because he's been here with Duo. They got the opportunity to pick one prior to the first day of class because of Quatre's excellent resume. He had all the room to himself, which he was quite proud of.   
  
He reached his room and opened the door. He went in and closed the door behind him and sighed. He realized how tired he was from the trip. He took some nap in the train, but he had _those_ nightmares again.... He only slept for 20 minutes, more or less.   
He set his suitcase on the bed and began to unpack. As he took some clothes out, a piece of paper fell on the ground. Quatre doesn't realize this and continued unpacking. He was eager to put everything in order by today, so he can concentrate on his schoolwork from tomorrow.   
  
"There..."   
Quatre smiled as he finished to unpack. He decided to take a quick bath. He went in the bathroom and let the water run for a while until it got hot.   
He wondered about his friends back home. It's only been a few hours since he said good-bye, but Quatre already missed them. Especially...   
"..Duo..."   
  
Duo was by his side ever since he can remember. He was like a father, a mother, a friend...   
_"No.... more like...... air.."_   
Like Duo's very existence was the air Quatre was breathing...   
  
The first time Duo told Quatre the _dark secret_ was on his 8th birthday. It wasn't like Quatre never suspected Duo was different.... He has seen some things that were impossible for ordinary humans to do... Like when Duo was cooking and accidentally cut his finger with a knife, the cut disappeared in an instant. And when Quatre was climbing a tree and lost his hold on the branch, Duo caught him in mid-air.   
  
There were many things about Duo that were out of this world, but it didn't matter to Quatre. He grew up with him and these minor differences were just a everyday part of his life. It didn't change how he felt about Duo, but only made Duo more special to him.   
But when he turned 8 years old, he was forced to handle all the _truth_ about Duo and himself. Quatre's parents were killed in an accident and he was brought to the Maxwell Church of Orphanage. He was only a 3-month-old baby then, and Father Maxwell and Duo had the hardest time taking care of him.   
Duo was an orphan too, but his parents were not killed in an accident like Quatre's. Instead, they were _murdered_ by creatures known as _vampires_. A group of bloodthirsty vampires stopped Duo's carriage and killed his parents right in front of his eyes. After sucking their blood, the leader smiled viciously to the frightening little boy still in the carriage and reached for him. Duo didn't remember how, but he managed to escape from the carriage and ran as fast as he could. The cold-blooded killers chased their little prey, laughing maniacally. Duo just kept running and running, until he realized he was in a dark forest. The thought of being lost forever scared him, but he kept running further in the woods. Suddenly, he tripped on the large trunk of a tree and fell. The laughter was getting close. He thought this was the end...   
  
  
"You are safe now, my child."   
When he came to, an old man's face was the first thing he saw. Duo woke up in a soft bed, Father Maxwell smiling gently beside him. Father Maxwell found him near his church and quickly took him in. Neither of them could figure out how he was still alive.   
As years went by, Duo began his study to become a doctor. He was a promising student and everyone knew he was going to succeed. He told everyone he wanted to dedicate his life to help people in need, both rich and poor. But Duo confessed to Quatre that the main reason he wanted to be a doctor was because he wanted to find a way to cure the would-be vampires before they turned into one. His hatred toward the blood-sucking monsters never faded but only grew stronger. Ironically, Father Maxwell was a vampire hunter. He was unsure whether teaching a young boy how to kill was against God's teachings... But Duo insisted.   
  
_"They are demons!! Killing them is a favor to God!!"_   
  
It was from that day, Father Maxwell began teaching Duo to become a vampire hunter...   
  
  
  
  
"Oh..."   
Quatre finally realized his tub was almost full. He quickly turned the water off and took a nice relaxing bath.   
  
"I wonder what he's doing right now..."   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
__________________________________________   
  
"There.... That should be the last of it..."   
Duo has put everything he needs in the bag. He cleaned the house he and Quatre had been living for a long time...   
He has treated many people in this town and grew very attached to them. They have been really good to both him and Quatre. Usually, people would treat strangers like strangers, but the people in this town made him and Quatre feel welcome ever since they came here.   
  
At first, Duo was surprised they would trust a stranger to treat them as a patient, but he discovered that many doctors that used to treat them moved to the cities where they could treat financially advanced people.   
Since Duo asked nothing in return, everyone gave him food, books, and other things he needed. For this reason, Duo rarely needed to buy things. The store owners never took money from him.   
  
  
_"You're crazy!! This is a week's worth of food!!"_   
Duo tried to pay them consistently, but they would never take it.   
_"I am crazy if I take any money from you, Doctor!! You're so good to us... We can never take money from you!!"_   
  
Duo laughed at the memories and thought about staying for at least one day, but decided it would only make his departure harder...   
Duo wore his long coat and headed out.   
  
  
"?!! Who's there!!"   
Suddenly, Duo felt a presence behind him. He put his hand in his bag ready to strike.   
  
"Calm down. I'm not here to fight..."   
A tall dark figure raised his hands up. Duo held his position, glaring at the stranger.   
".. Who are you? What are you doing here?"   
The stranger dropped his hands down and shook his head.   
"You are a fool to leave this place... The one place where Quatre knows where to find you..."   
Duo's eyes widened in shock.   
"What did you-"   
"Forgive me for the intrusion, Duo Maxwell. I don't have any name... but if you are uncomfortable not knowing one's name, call me Trowa Burton..."   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
___________________________________________   
  
Quatre was deep in sleep.   
All the thinking and worries wore him out and he wasted no time going to bed.   
He breathed softly.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
_Quatre..._   
  
  
Quatre mumbled a little, feeling a little strange...   
  
_Quatre_   
  
"Hnmm...."   
_"Not this dream again..."_   
Quatre sighed inwardly as he felt the familiar strange feeling surrounding him.   
  
It was always the same...   
  
The same darkness...   
  
The same voice...   
  
  
"HMMm??!!"   
Quatre gasped when he felt a little sting on his neck. This never happened in his dreams...   
He slowly touched the nape of his neck and felt the hot liquid trickling down. His eyes opened in shock and confirmed that it was _blood_....   
"Wha--??"   
  
Just then, Quatre detected the ghostly figure not far from his bed.   
  
"Good evening, little Quatre. I believe we never met... formally."   
  
The figure took small steps towards Quatre. The moonlight from the window slowly revealed the smiling face.   
"You... this can't be..."   
Quatre sat up and couldn't believe what he was seeing...   
The creature took an elegant bow.   
  
  
"My name is Heero Yuy, the creator of our beloved one."   
  
  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


End  
Part 3:  
Acquaintance

  
  
  
  
  
____________________________________________________________________  
Very unorganized chapter… I didn't plan or even think about what I was going to type. I just typed away...   
Sorry for those who had been waiting so long for this chapter. I didn't do a very good job at this one. (I might want to fix it later) But I'll make it up on the next chapter.. (hopefully)..   
Lilinpo   
  
  



End file.
